


Roman's First Encounter With Little Remus

by DannyisDone



Series: First Encounters (Sanders Sides Agere) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Play Little Remus, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, If I didn't tag something please lmk, Mostly Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyisDone/pseuds/DannyisDone
Summary: This story contains Age Regression and is NOT sexual.After being awoken by his brother, Roman finds Remus acting a bit differently than what he is used to. However, he is dedicated to making sure his brother get's taken care of, whatever that takes.+++I suck at descriptions! But, I am trying to start a series where I write how each character discovers another character's age regression. I haven't written fanfiction for a long time, and this is my first time writing for Sanders Sides, so please keep that in mind! This took three hours to write, and it's not the best, but I was needy for some comfort. Please let me know if I didn't tag something correctly, or if you need clarification on anything! While I intend for this to be a series, I am also just as liable to never post anything else again, so sorry if that's the case lol. Also I never reread my work, but if there are glaring errors please point them out to me.Edit: I've added a cute + mildly angsty Bonus chapter to this story! It is meant to focus more on Agere Remus and is mostly silly fun. Hope you enjoy!Edit 2: A third chapter has been added, detailing where you can find the continuation of this story <3
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: First Encounters (Sanders Sides Agere) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017849
Comments: 17
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

Remus paced beside the length of his bed, gnawing lightly on his thumb, his face in deep concern as he weighed out his options. It was well past the regressor’s bedtime, set at a reasonable 11 p.m. (Only so late since both little and big Remus were utterly miserable to try and coerce to sleep.) Janus had compromised with this time, only if Remus had promised not to try and leave his room if he did happen to be up later, a promise which was causing the little great distress. 

“But I don’t wanna get Janus.” Remus whined to his second-but-only-by-the-thinnest-margins best friend, his stuffed Octopus, Sucker. Remus was full on glaring at his stuffie, daring it to make the suggestion again. But with a soft whine Remus was quick to forgive the toy, reaching forward and pulling it from the bed and hugging it close. He petted it gently, before peering at the door. 

So he had promised not to leave the room, but poor Remus had worked so hard that day. Now that he had been accepted by Thomas, he was constantly trying to come up with cool and catastrophic ideas for his host, most of which went ignored. But today had been different. He and Roman had worked together endlessly all day, brainstorming ideas and meshing their unique talents into a beautiful symphony of-- well, the project was yet to be completed, or really started. Most of the day had been spent thinking and speculating on ideas, and while Remus had enjoyed every minute of it, it had certainly left his one braincell fried. Which was perhaps the exact reason why Remus was now regressed, whining at his stuffie, and willing Janus to come bring him a snack.

Because that’s what this whole ordeal was about, after all. He simply wanted a snack. 

“He won’t even know I’m out!” Remus loudly whispered as he carried Sucker with him. Whatever said toy remarked back to Remus, he pouted at and ignored, tiptoeing across the room. When he made it to the door, he slowly opened it, revealing the dark hallway. This made Remus hesitate, and look back down at Sucker. 

“I’m not afraid of the dark!” He exclaimed at his toy, huffing and stomping, before regretting his short burst of a tantrum and immediately looking around to see if anyone had noticed. He didn’t want to wake anyone.. Janus knew about his regression and helped him out a lot, but the others didn’t know about it and Remus wasn’t ready or willing to share that part of him with them. They would probably accept it, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t a hard thing to do. 

When it seemed no one was coming, he sighed in relief before looking back down at Sucker, annoyance on his face, before pulling the stuffie up to his face and burying it in it’s soft fur. (Which was severely unbecoming of a creature of the ocean, but Remus didn’t mind since he was all about defying expectations). “Stop makin’ fun a’me…” He mumbled into Sucker, hoping to soften his voice. He peered back into the hallway once more. Part of him hoped he had woken Janus, and that his caregiver was going to come and see what all the fuss was about, but Remus assured himself he was big enough to go and get himself a snack, so he willed the thoughts away. 

He took a few steps into the hallway, a surge of sneakiness going through him, feeling like a spy attempting to make a mad dash to get his target item and run (along with his trusted helper, of course). But all thoughts of fantasy and whimsy at the game were quickly dashed as he saw a light flicker on in Roman’s room, and heard familiar footsteps approaching the door. Remus could not contain the ‘oh no’ that slipped from his mouth, before he quickly began back peddling to his room. Once inside, he heard Roman’s door open. With the panic of being caught and the overwhelming urge not to be seen as little, Remus’s one brain cell worked extra hard to try and figure out a solution to his issue.  
He quickly threw Sucker into his room, it hitting the far wall with a loud thud, and fell unceremoniously to the ground. Remus peered back with immediate heartbreak, but had little time to mourn, as he quickly shut the door behind, and was standing face to face with his brother. 

To his credit, Roman did not seem to be as irked as Remus would have imagined him to look. He looked simply exhausted and clearly barely recovering from what must have woken him with a start (Remus had yet to put together that that probably was him). Roman was wearing his Sleeping Beauty eye mask on his forehead (A gag gift from Virgil which Roman absolutely loved.) His bed head was a mess and was almost as silly as the drool still clinging to the other’s face that he had yet to wipe away. He smiled at his brother, hand’s fidgeting with the doorknob behind his back, ready to escape back into his room the first chance he could. 

“Remus, can you explain why I am awake right now?” Roman mumbled, finally wiping his face with the sleeve of his pajamas. It took a moment for Remus to respond, trying to come up with something that big him might say. But he and Janus had been working so hard at calming Remus’s dark thoughts while in headspace, that it was too hard to come up with something clever. 

“Dunno, maybe this is a dream?” The twin offered as a response, wiggling his fingers in front of Roman’s face to add to the illusion. “Maybe I’m not Remus! Maybe I’mma spooky ghost that looks like me!” He couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him at his own fantasy, and watched to see if Roman would buy it. 

And well, Roman almost seemed to believe it, peering down at the ground just to make sure the other wasn’t floating, before his unimpressed eyes landed back on Remus, who immediately squirmed under the unspoken accusation. 

“I-uh, I wanted to get a snack…” Remus mumbled, looking at the floor, before a thought began to brew in his mind (And boy, was his brain cell really working overtime today). He had promised Janus that he would stay in his room after 11 p.m. whenever he was regressed, but (and it was a large one for sure), if Roman were to come with him, then surely Jan couldn’t be upset! Roman was basically just like Janus, except for their morals, their outlooks on how to settle differences, their ideas about philosophy and lying and-- okay so they were nothing alike. But Roman was big and Remus was currently not, and that seemed to be exactly why he began to vibrate on the spot and grabbed Roman’s hand.  
“Come get a snack with me!” He whispered, but only barely. Roman was still struggling to keep up with the pace at which this conversation was going as sleep still clouded his mind. He felt himself being pulled towards the stairs by Remus before he finally caught up to what was going on. 

“Remus, I am not-- you were talking to someone before--” Roman had clearly remembered being awoken by whining and a loud thud to the ground, and though he had tried to ignore it, his curious nature seemed to overpower his motivation for sleep, since he never liked to be left out of the loop about what was going on. However, at the mention of his speaking, Remus was immediately turning around, letting go of his twin’s hand, and once more letting Roman reel at the pace of which things were constantly changing and moving. This, however, was common to all conversations with Remus, and therefore should have been expected. 

“Sucker!” Remus exclaimed, his voice still low, but delving into urgency as he went back towards his room, the guilt at having thrown his second-but-only-by-a-fraction best friend suddenly overwhelming him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Big him was trying to remind him that Roman was just behind him, but Remus could hardly care. He raced back to his room, feeling a surge of emotional pain when he opened the door and saw Sucker still laying on the floor, eyes seeming to glower at the regressor.  
When Roman finally caught up to the door, what he saw seemed to finally push him over the edge from a sleepy side to a concerned one. Remus was knelt on the ground, holding a stuffed Octopus to his ear, unfallen tears forming in his eyes. 

“You don’t have a heartbeat, that’s good...” Remus said, though his tone did not match his optimism. He peered down at his toy, before suddenly remembering the presence of his brother. He looked up at him, embarrassment tinting his cheeks before he stood back up, though he still held Sucker close to his chest. 

Now, Roman would not be considered the wisest of the group (That being Logan), or the smartest (That being Logan again), or perhaps even the quickest to process things (Why does Logan keep winning these categories…). But if Roman was one thing, he was skilled at being a good brother. And while he couldn’t begin to fathom what was happening, he could gather at least two things from all that was happening. 

1\. His brother was hurt  
2\. Roman had to fix that

“You know, I think Patton made brownies earlier, I bet that would make Sucker feel better.” Roman suggested in a kind voice. Remus seemed unsure, peering down at Sucker as if needing his confirmation. 

“He, er, I think that would be ah-cceptable…” He said, barely moving his mouth away from the plushie. Again, his Big Voice appeared in the far recesses of his mind, reminding him that Roman was NOT supposed to know he was little. But with the weight of hurting his toy, and the comfort that came from someone offering to help him (and of course, brownies) he elected to stay firm in his headspace. He padded over towards Roman, who offered him a small grin. Remus returned the smile, though it was clear he was still feeling the ramifications of hurting his stuffie. 

They walked into the dark hallway, which Remus noted in his head, didn’t seem as scary anymore now that Roman was with him. He did take one hesitant look at Janus’s door though. Roman caught the gaze, and a thought formed in his head. Whatever was going on with Remus right now, Janus had something to do with it.  
And boy did that make his blood boil. 

Though Janus and Remus had both been accepted by Thomas, that didn’t mean everyone had. Roman had not gotten over his grief of allowing Janus to manipulate him and then rub it all in their faces how right he was. Roman managed to tolerate him for the sake of the comfortability of the other’s, still could not stand the thought that everyone was just so willing to let him just waltz around, contributing to solutions as if he wasn’t the embodiment of Deceit. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down from the angering thought. However Janus was involved, it didn’t matter. As long as his brother was safe and happy, then Roman wasn’t going to get involved. 

If Remus noticed the tenseness of his brother, he didn’t comment on it, simply allowing himself to be led into the kitchen by Roman. The lights seemed to turn on as soon as they entered, and Remus was quick to hop up on the counter by the stove and the fridge, swinging his legs lightly. 

“Is it true that sugar before bed gives you nigh’mares?” Remus asked, hugging Sucker tightly as he watched Roman open up the fridge to retrieve their midnight treasure. As Roman stood, he held in one hand the ceramic container that contained the brownies, and a gallon of milk. 

“Aren’t nightmares kind of your thing?” Roman asked in a hum, getting to work to prepare their little snack. Roman couldn’t have answered the question honestly anyway, he had no idea. He made the mental note to ask Logan in the morning. 

Remus shrugged, causing his twin to peer over at him. “Like making them, don’ like having them.” He said, before looking at his brother with a smile. “Jan said the sugar enters your brain an’ swallows up all the good thoughts, but I don’ believe him.” He said, wiggling slightly in anticipation for his treat. Truth be told, he maybe believed the tale a little bit, but he wouldn’t admit that now, because then Roman might take the treat away! 

At the mention of Janus, Roman had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as he poured out two glasses of milk. He was hesitant to fill Remus’s up all the way, not wanting the other to spill it, but then pushed the thought away. He didn’t need to baby his brother, even if he was acting a bit silly. 

Roman set a plate with a brownie on it and the glass of milk next to Remus. Remus couldn’t suppress his giggles and playfully snapped his fingers before digging into his snack. Roman watched him carefully as he sat down at his spot at the kitchen table. He didn’t realize he was smiling at his brother’s antics until he noticed Remus was smiling back at him, crumbs of brownie sticking to his mouth. 

They continued to eat their snack in silence. Occasionally, when Remus thought Roman wasn’t looking, he would offer bites to Sucker, who would always refuse. Roman managed to catch this ought of the corners of his eyes, but always kept it to himself. 

When the brownie was gone and the remaining crumbs was brushed off his face with his sleeve, Remus went to take a drink of the milk, before a sudden, new voice rang in his ears, reminding him that he was too young to have a glass like that. Remus sighed, before setting the cup down. 

“Janus told me that milk comes from cows, Roman! Did you know that?” He asked, rocking a bit on the counter. Roman had just finished his snack and drink, and stood to place his dishes in the sink. At the second mention of Janus by his brother, Roman couldn’t hide the disdain on his face, and he only hoped he could disguise it from his voice.  
“Janus told you that? How mighty truthfully of him.” He said, rinsing his cup and then going to pick up Remus’s dishes. He noticed the glass still full, and decided to just pick up the empty plate instead. When he gazed back up at Remus, his expression was not amused by Roman’s comment. That managed to make the Prince feel just a tad bit guilty, and he immediately turned back to doing the dishes. Remus was perhaps the least patient with Roman when it came to his distrust of the literally distrustful side. He was always quick to defend Janus, but he was also always quick to defend Roman too when Janus made a petty comment or hit a little too close to Roman’s insecurities. Roman gave a quiet sigh, turning off the water. He was about to apologize, but was cut off by Remus. 

“Can you get Janus for me?” It came out a bit more quiet than he had meant it to, but he couldn’t help it. “I love hanging out with you! An’ I not mad that you said that-” He was quick to explain, not wanting to give Roman that wrong impression that he was upset with his comment and no longer wanted to be around him. “I...I just miss him…”  
All this speaking of Janus was making him miss his caregiver, and was making him feel a lot smaller. He didn’t always have to rely on Janus when he regressed, he was pretty good about entertaining himself, but his heart suddenly ached. He wanted to be small right now, and while it had been fun pretending to be big with Roman, he was ready to be put back to bed, hopefully by a Janus who would not put him in timeout for breaking the 11 p.m. rule. He rocked a bit more, no longer able to hold his gaze with Roman’s eyes.

Roman, for what it was worth, was not shocked by the request. Offended? Absolutely, but he had been picking up on his brother’s not so subtle wish for Janus to be here. Of course, he wasn’t exactly thrilled by the idea of going to wake Janus, or having to speak to Janus. Or look at him. But, he had to refer back to the two things he knew. And number two rang in his ears. Whatever it would take to fix the sad glaze that was falling over his brother, he would do. 

“Of course,” He said, offering his twin a small though perhaps a bit pained smile, which was mirrored back to him when Remus saw it. “But why don’t you get off the counter and wait on the couch? Don’t need you falling off while I’m gone.” 

Remus nodded in agreement, before pushing himself off the counter. He buried his face in Sucker a moment, before peering at Roman. 

“If he yells at you or somethin’ jus’ tell him I’m small.” He suggested. It felt a bit too much like a confession for Remus to be comfortable, but knew that Roman would need some sort of explanation to give Janus if he didn’t want them to start fighting. Plus, would Roman really be able to pick up on what ‘small’ meant? It could certainly mean anything except perhaps height, since Remus was a giant amongst the sides. And if Roman absolutely needed an explanation, then it would have to wait until tomorrow, because Remus could feel himself feeling smaller and quieter, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to give a coherent explanation now even if he wanted to (and he absolutely did NOT want to.)  
Roman nodded in understanding, before guiding Remus to the couch. Small, huh? It only seemed to add another layer to this confusion cake, but Roman continued to take it all in stride. Once he knew his brother was settled, he made his way back towards the stairs. 

And once he was out of his brother’s sight, he took in a shaky breath. 

This was not really the most ideal of situations for him. He could feel an anger already bubbling in him just at the thought of Janus. It wasn’t even that he didn’t trust Remus in Janus’ care, because clearly this was a dynamic they shared. It was just so frustrating that even his own brother was seeming to seek the snake out when Roman was clearly willing to offer his services. Sure, he wasn’t exactly sure what Remus wanted, or needed, or why he was acting like this, but Roman could still help! He knew deep down that this jealousy was unbecoming of him, that it only stemmed from the fact that one again someone wanted Janus over him. 

And honestly, he didn’t even blame Remus, this time. 

By the time he had come to that conclusion, he was standing outside Janus’s door. He doubted the other was awake, so he knocked heavily on the door, hoping that it wouldn’t stir anyone else awake (The only real candidate being Logan, whose room was just next door, but he was such a stickler to schedule’s, that Roman doubted the side could be awoken by anything that wasn’t an emergency or his own internal alarm clock). 

To Roman’s surprise, the light flickered on right away, though he could hear swearing and grumbling behind the door. Roman braced himself. He decided he would try and be reasonable with the other. He would simply get to the point of what he needed to, then they could end the conversation there. 

Of course, things could never go so simple.

When Janus opened the door, adorned in his yellow silk pajamas and a look that screamed murder, Roman was quick on the defense. 

“And what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your face at--” Janus peered behind him at the alarm clock , “--one in the morning.” The last bit came out more in a low growl. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I perhaps interrupt a dream of you terrorizing a city? Or perhaps one where you’re slithering through the Chamber of Secrets?” Roman was well beyond the need for the most clever of comebacks, simply one’s that cut to the core of the issue. Roman watched with smug satisfaction when Janus faltered for a second, but it was quickly replaced with confusion when he realized that Janus was not looking at him, but rather behind him. Roman turned around to see what his offending eyes saw, and noticed that Remus’s door was ajar, the light in his room spilling into the hallway. 

“As much as I would love to keep this little banter up, I’ve completely lost interest in bickering with you.” Janus said, before lightly pushing Roman out of the way. It took him a second to gather his thoughts, wondering first if Janus would get mad when he didn’t find Remus, before following after him quickly. 

Janus entered Remus’s room and was a bit concerned when he noticed he wasn’t in his bed. He did however, notice the pacifier and sippy cup, half filled with water, sitting on the desk. Janus’s frown deepened at that, suddenly worried that there was a little Remus roaming around. He began searching in all of the spots Remus usually hid in his room. Under the bed, in the shower, in the closet. His search became just a bit more frantic as he continued not to find his little one. By the time he was checking under the bed again (just in case he had missed him the first time), he suddenly caught a figure standing in the doorway. He looked up with hope, only for his face to sour upon seeing Roman, whose gaze was now firmly on the pacifier and sippy cup that Janus had forgotten just moments ago. 

Roman wasn’t sure exactly how he had missed it the first time, probably since Remus’s toy had been thrown straight ahead and the desk way to the right of the door, but now that Roman had had a moment to peer around his brother’s room while Janus tore open shower curtains and brushed through the closet, he had spotted the items. Janus seemed to have followed Roman’s stare, and immediately began a direct march towards the Creative side, a look of angry accusation on his face, that Roman could have sworn he heard them before Janus even opened his mouth to say them. 

“Whatever you’re thinking about right now, get it out of your mind.” Janus hissed, coming up to Roman. It was hard to be intimidating when one was as short as Janus, but oh boy did he manage it. Roman shook his head quickly, almost unable to get the words he wanted out. 

“I’m not thinking about anything!” He said, before immediately regretting his words since it made him sound empty headed. He looked down at Janus, straightening his back. “At least, I am not thinking anything bad about my brother. I won’t try and pretend I know what the hell is going on--” He said, noticing Janus narrow his eyes a bit. 

“B-But he had came to me!” He began to explain. “Well, I mean, he woke me up, and said that he had wanted a snack, and I would have probably just went back to sleep, but I had asked him who he was talking to, and I guess it was his stuffed octopus, and he was really upset that he had thrown it, so I offered to get him a snack and--” He was suddenly cut off by Janus. Well no, he was cut off by his own hand being placed over his mouth because of Janus. And while Roman protested, he hardly blamed him. It was clear that he had begun rambling due to nerves. Janus took a deep breath, realizing that it was probably him and his righteous fury that had gotten Roman so worked up. 

“Roman, why did you wake me?” He asked in a much calmer voice, suspecting it would answer the question of ‘where is Remus?’ and ‘How much do you know?’ 

Roman nodded as he regained control of his hand. He took his own deep breath, both of them deciding to set aside their anger with each other in order to help Remus. “He asked me to come get you. Said he missed you, and that he was small…” Roman trailed off and watched as realization flickered into Janus’s eyes. He gave a curt nod. 

“Where is he?”

“Downstairs on the couch.” 

Without another word, Janus began moving. He peered back at Roman a moment, gauging whether or not he could trust the other, but ultimately decided to. Roman hadn’t lied to him, and deep down Janus knew that Roman wanted what was best for Remus, nowadays anyways. He walked over to the desk and picked up the pacifier and the sippy cup, before walking back out the door. 

Roman followed him, stopping only when Janus did. Janus stood at the top of the stairs, staring down them. Roman watched the back of his head. 

“Thank you.” Janus said. It was quiet, but it held none of the venom that they normally directed towards each other. And it felt like a dismissal. As if Roman had done everything he could have done, and Janus was thankful for that. Roman didn’t say anything back, but watched Janus disappear down the stairs. He knew he probably should just return to his room, go back to sleep. But he instead sat down at the top of the stairs, listening in. 

Remus caught sight of Janus as soon as he made it to the bottom and he gave a small gasp. 

“Jan!” He said, before hurrying over to his caregiver, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Janus gave a soft chuckle, the softest Roman had ever seen the other side at. 

“And why are you out of bed, little one?” 

“I was really hungry, forgot to eat today.” Remus confessed, which made Roman feel guilty about all the work they had done, but he remained quiet. 

“Ro gave me a brownie! And helped Sucker feel all better.” 

“I heard, Roman told me all about it.”

There was some shuffling as the two disappeared from Roman’s view, and he assumed they had moved to the couch. 

“Ro was so nice to me! An he didn’ make fun a me, or anything. Oh he got me milk! Can I have it in my sippy?” 

“Of course,”

Roman watched as Janus reappeared into his sight and they locked eyes. Roman flushed a bit, realizing he had been caught spying, but Janus only gave him one more look, before moving on into the kitchen.

“It sounds like Roman took very good care of you.” Janus said, and Roman couldn’t help but wonder if it was more for himself to hear than it was for Remus. He smiled slightly. 

“He might come back down, would you want that, Re?” Janus asked as he returned to the living room, giving Roman another look for good measure. Roman suddenly caught his breath, unsure how he wanted Remus to answer. Of course, deep down, he wanted Remus to say yes. He wanted Remus to want him around for whatever this was. He wanted to take care of his brother, even if he wanted silly things like sippy cups and stuffed animals. If it made Remus happy, then Roman wanted to be around for it. Of course, there was also the voice in the back of his mind, reminding him that he wouldn’t be good enough. That Remus wouldn’t want him around. He already had Janus, who seemed to be great at whatever he was doing, why would he need Roman?

“I dunno,” Came Remus’s voice, breaking Roman’s thoughts. “Feelin really small…” He confessed to Janus.

“I’m sure that if Roman knows what’s good for him (And Roman could tell that that was a direct comment to him), then he would accept you as you are, even at your tiniest.” Remus let out a squeal of laughter at something Roman couldn’t see. Still, it made him smile, knowing that his brother was happy. 

Remus seemed to think about it a bit more. “If he does come down, I okay with him seeing me.” He said quietly, before a loud sucking replaced his words, presumably the sippy cup. 

Roman felt tears come to his eyes, and he couldn’t begin to fathom why. Because his brother was okay being vulnerable around him? Because he was (kind of) being invited to help Remus as he is? Because he was exhausted? A combination of all three seemed to be the conclusion Roman came to. He waited to see if anything else was said, listening for a sign from Janus not to come down, to stay away and let this remain something between them. 

“How brave of you, Remus. What a long way you’ve come.” 

It took a few minutes for Roman to make his way downstairs, having needed the moment to stop his tears and wipe away the grin he had on his face. When he came down, two pairs of eyes looked towards him. Remus was curled up on Janus’s lap, head resting against his shoulder. Janus continued to comb his finger’s through Remus’s hair, watching Roman closely. Remus sheepishly pulled the sippy cup from his mouth, though didn’t try to hide it. 

“I uh, wanted to come and make sure I got to say goodnight to you before going back to bed.” Roman said, approaching slowly, not wanting to out stay his welcome, and if he thought for a moment that he was making Remus uncomfortable, his retreat would be swift. But Remus simply smiled, scrambling out of Janus’s hold to go over and hug his brother. 

Roman easily hugged back, and the hug felt like a distant memory, like the ones they would have as kids. He patted Remus’s back, who pulled away once he’d gotten his fill in.  
“Nigh, Ro.” Remus said, before hurrying back over to Janus, who helped the boy get back in his lap, situating his long limbs into a comfortable position. Roman could tell this was something they had done so much, it was practically routine. 

“Goodnight, little Duke.” Roman said, offering a bow. Remus giggled at the display, hiding his face in Janus’s neck to prevent the other from seeing him. Roman chuckled at the display, before turning his attention to Janus. 

“And goodnight to you, Janus.” It wasn’t bitter, and was perhaps the kindest he had ever spoken to the other side. Janus returned a genuine smile. 

“Goodnight, Roman.” 

When Roman was back up the stairs, Janus peered down at Remus once more, who had between that time closed his eyes. Janus pressed a small kiss to his head. 

“Little Duke, I’m definitely not stealing that one.” He said, making Remus giggle slightly, before both relaxing against the couch.


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Roman is aware of Remus's Age Regression, he's had a few opportunities to take care of his baby brother. And the best way to take care of a sniffling little is through distractions! 
> 
> +++
> 
> Warnings: Crying. If more are needed please let me know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bonus chapter! I wanted to focus a bit more on the Agere aspect of the dynamic, but this ended up being just slightly angsty whoops. However, it is mostly just silly fun! If there are any glaring grammar or spelling mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out!

Roman was standing in front of his wall on a ladder, looking over the work he had done. He was repainting one of the sides of his room, something he did every couple of months (or weeks, if his need for a creative outlet was especially high). It had pained him a bit to cover his last creation with the white paint, it always pained him, but the desire for something new would always win out that sadness. He had painted over his last masterpiece, a charming little cityscape that had been inspired by trips to Chicago Thomas had taken. He was now working on his newest design. The top half of the painting he planned to be a warm setting sun, dipping into the ocean, the bottom half would be what lurked below those waves. 

He was wearing a white shirt and red overalls to prevent his suit from getting dirty, which seemed to have been the right call since he was covered in reds and oranges, having started from the top. He was just about to climb down to retrieve some more color, when he heard a hesitant knock on his door. He looked towards it, unsure who it would be. He made his way down the ladder. 

“Come in!” He told the door before walking towards where his paints were, uninterested in stopping his creative flow. He had a bit of a one track mind, so distractions were easy to come by and best to be avoided if he needed to stay focused. However, when the door was opened, and a teary eyed Remus was standing in his door, Sucker held tightly to his chest, Roman came to the conclusion that his painting would have to wait. 

“Re, what’s wrong?” He said, motioning for the other to step into the room. He could tell that the other was regressed or regressing. Janus and Remus had sat him down to explain Remus’s regression to him. They told him that it was often triggered by stress or high emotions, both positive and negative. They explained how he took comfort in things like pacifiers and stuffies, and that he was mentally the age of a child; It hadn’t taken long for Roman to accept that side of his brother, though it did take a while for him to completely understand it. But, the few other times he and Remus had hung out while he was regressed, it became all the more clear how much Remus enjoyed and needed it. Especially on his happier regression days, he would always play, always seek out approval, and always be wearing his goofy grin that warmed his twin’s heart. 

However, today was clearly not one of those days. Remus stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. It was obvious that he was trying not to cry, pawing at his face to quickly hide the few tears that managed to escape. He was biting his bottom lip, preventing it from wobbling. Roman took a few steps closer, mindful that Remus could easily be overwhelmed if he wasn’t gentle. Remus hadn’t answered his question, Roman noted, wondering if maybe the other was going nonverbal. 

“Are you little?” Roman asked, his suspicions being confirmed when his brother gave a short nod. Now that he knew for sure, he opened his arms wide, giving the other a small smile that promised safety. “Would a hug from your brother help?” He offered. Remus gave another nod before rushing into Roman’s arms. He was taller than Roman, so he could only hide his face in his brother’s gelled hair. Roman rubbed his back soothingly, only then seeming to notice that Remus was still in his usual getup. Remus must have dropped very suddenly, which only worried Roman more. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Roman asked, and was unsurprised when he felt Remus shake his head. Remus never really wanted to talk about hard things when he was small. Whenever he had nightmares or darker thoughts, or if someone made a passing comment that struck a little too close to the Duke’s insecurities, he typically found himself like this, quiet and small. Roman understood this, and wouldn’t make his brother talk unless he thought it was absolutely necessary. 

“Alright, little Duke. Do you want a distraction instead?” He asked. Distractions were always the next thing that came if he didn’t want to talk about an issue. Of course, they were only meant to be temporary, because they would have to get to the source of the problem eventually, but it served as a way to calm the other down and make sharing easier. When he felt Remus nod his head, Roman finally pulled away to look up at his brother. 

“Let’s get you dressed into something more fitted for play then, okay?” Roman said with a smile. He knew Remus didn’t like the tight fitted suit when he was regressed. Roman snapped, and a pair of green overalls and a black t-shirt appeared, mirroring his own outfit, though with the addition of Remus’s own aesthetics. He picked the clothes up and offered them to Remus. “Can you dress yourself?” He asked, using it as a subtle means of getting a better understanding of how old Remus was feeling. 

“Can do it!” Remus said, snatching the outfit from Roman, his tears forgotten at the prospect of getting to play. He ran into the bathroom, tripping just slightly over his own feet, but catching himself quickly. When the door was shut behind him, he set Sucker on the edge of the sink, leaving the toy in charge of keeping watch. (Of what, Remus did not elaborate, but assured his toy that if he failed his job, there would be dire consequences!) He hurriedly removed his clothes, only struggling a bit with the buttons, why did his outfit have so many buttons? He felt giggles escape him as he threw the new clothes on, he hadn't failed to notice that he and his twin would be matching. Once he was all dressed, he poked his head out the door. 

“Psst, Ro.” Remus loudly whispered, grabbing his brother’s attention. Roman looked up from the paints he was mixing, peering over at the other. “Can you ‘nnounce me?” He asked, before quickly shutting the door again, giggling as he awaited his entrance. 

Roman smiled, pleased at the change in attitude, hoping that whatever it was that had brought Remus here in tears wasn’t that serious if it managed to be forgotten so easily. He cleared his throat, setting the pain and brush back down on the desk. 

“Introducing his royal highness, the Duke of Imagination, Sir Remus Sanders!” Roman proclaimed, the room magically filling with claps and whistles to add to the scene, though they stopped irruptly when Remus’s head suddenly appeared in the door. 

“And Sucker!” He breathed out, before slamming the door again. Roman couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him.

“And of course, his royal advisor, Sir Sucker!” Roman added, the claps and hollers returning. The door swung open, hitting against the wall. Remus stood in the doorway, wearing his new outfit and holding Sucker closely to his chest. His face was beaming with delight as he made a few bows towards no one, before looking back at his brother.   
“Look’it what I made!” Remus said, pointing towards a little cartoon octopus design that was now on the overalls, something he had decided to summon last minute. It was black, to match the aesthetic, with little green eyes that had star shaped pupils. When Roman nodded his approval, Remus rocked happily on his feet. 

“How lovely, such an artistic design.” Roman cooed, before walking over to Remus. He reached up and ruffled his brother’s hair, earning him a small squeal, before he began undoing the buckles on the overalls. He had noticed they were all twisted up, but he was still proud that his brother managed to get all put together, it at least hinted that he was feeling a bit older, perhaps around five. Remus didn’t like that Roman was fixing his outfit, feeling a bit embarrassed that he hadn’t done them right. He whined a bit, but it only managed to elicit a few short laughs from Roman. 

“So fussy.” Roman teased, which earned him more whines of protest. “Would you like to put that creativity to good use? I was just painting, and could use a certain little artist's help.” He explained as he fixed the last buckle. Remus’s eyes lit up a bit, his frustration gone once more at a moment’s notice. He nodded. 

“I’mma artist, an’ I’m little, I can help!” Remus said, raising his hand as if he needed to be called on to be chosen. Roman tapped his chin in fake thought, as if he was considering his options. 

“I don’t know, it’s such a big task, could you handle it?” He asked, pretending to be contemplative. Remus’s nodding grew, snapping his fingers happily. 

“Yes! I’m helpful, I promise!” Remus said, just sounding a bit desperate. Roman took note of that and decided he would have to address that when his brother was big again. (It wasn’t a secret that Remus felt like he was useless at times. Janus and him typically tried to ease that insecurity by giving him tasks, regressed or not.) 

“Alright, I trust you, Little Duke.” He said, his smile returning. He gently booped Remus’s nose, earning him a laugh. Roman summoned a paintbrush and handed it to Remus. 

“You can start on the ocean, okay? What color’s the ocean?” He asked, moving towards the wall mural. Remus rolled his eyes at the questioning. 

“Blue! I know that, I’m not a baby!” Remus whined before looking over the paint buckets. He picked a rich blue color to start with, understanding that one needed a good base before they could add the more fine details. (Though Remus was young currently, he still had a fine appreciation for the arts!) He picked up the bucket and moved over towards the wall. Roman was climbing back up the ladder, determined to get his sunset looking more golden sun rather than its current sandy color. He looked down as Remus plopped himself on the floor, setting Sucker beside him to guard the paints. 

“Is your ocean gonna have sharks?” Remus asked as he dipped the paintbrush into the blue. He paid no mind to the large drops of paint that fell on the floor and onto his legs. He was determined to get as messy as possible anyways. By the end of this he wanted to be just as covered in paint as Roman is! 

“Hm, perhaps.” Roman said, not really paying attention as he worked on his painting. Remus seemed to notice this, but tried not to let it bother him. They were both prone to being completely sucked into their work, so it would come as no surprise that Roman was paying more attention the his painting than Remus. However, Remus was absolutely not done talking, so he turned his ramblings onto his now demoted third best friend in the whole of Thomas’s brain, Sucker. (He was recently demoted to third thanks to Roman now wanting to be around him more, but Sucker held no harsh feelings.)

“Sharks are cool! They got really sharp teeth and they got lottsa rows of them.” Remus babbled, carelessly pulling the paintbrush against the wall. He heard Roman hum at what he was saying, but he wasn’t even talking to Roman anymore! So it shouldn’t bother him that Roman wasn’t paying attention. 

“No! I still like octopuses more, I promise!” Remus said, looking towards Sucker who sat idly on the ground, his eyes revealing nothing. Remus bent forward to pick him up, feeling the need to comfort the stuffie (and certainly not because he was feeling just a bit lonely), but then remembered he was painting. He leaned back, before peering up at Roman. 

Okay, so maybe he was feeling a bit lonely. It wasn’t like he had never been regressed by himself before, he typically could enjoy a day of quiet coloring or playing pirates (So long as Sucker was there, of course), but his brother was right there! Not paying attention to him! Remus decided he would have to make Roman pay attention to him again. 

“I’m gonna paint with my hands!” Remus announced, before dipping both of his hands into the blue paint. He didn’t like the feeling of the paint, it wasn’t like water, it was more sticky. He grimaced just a moment, before pulling his hands back out and slathering them onto the wall. Though he hadn’t liked the feeling of the paint, he adored the way it smeared against the white of the wall. Big drops of paint fell on more of the floor. When Remus was satisfied, he looked back up at Roman, demanding with nothing but his eyes that the other pay attention to him. 

Roman was still ignoring him! Even though he was making a mess and everything! Remus could feel himself growing more frustrated. He huffed slightly, wiping the paint off his hands onto his pants. He had come to Roman so that he would make him feel better, now he was just feeling smaller and worse. He stood up and walked towards the ladder. He pulled on Roman’s overalls to get his attention. He had never had to look up at Roman before (Or anyone for that matter) so this angle only served to make him feel ever more little. 

When Roman noticed the pulling, his first instinct was to swipe at it, not wanting to be disrupted as he considered what colors he ought to shade the clouds with. However, he remembered who it was before he had the chance to be dismissive, and he looked down at his brother who was covered in paint. 

“What did you do?” Roman asked, his voice airy and soft, showing that he was more amused than upset at the other. Remus still squirmed a bit at the question, but didn’t let go of Roman. 

“Pay ‘ttention to me!” Remus whined, never one to be very subtle about when he wanted someone to look at him. When he was big it was typically through vulgar means, but when he was small, it could only be achieved through mischief and asking. And mischief had failed him this time. Roman blinked for a moment, before feeling just a tad guilty. 

“Sorry Bubba, you came to hang with me, and I immediately ignored you, huh?” He asked, moving to step down from the ladder. Remus shrugged, only the tiniest bit embarrassed. Once Roman was safely on the ground he stopped towards Remus. Remus looked warily at the mess he had made, then peered back at Roman. 

“Gonna put me in timeout?” He asked, but Roman shook his head. 

“Of course not! Why would I punish such a crafty use of one’s hands?” He asked, before walking over to where Remus had been working. “Why, I think you may have just reinvented painting here, Remus.” His tone gave way to exaggeration, but Remus thrived in it anyways, finally glad that Roman was watching over him. He hurried over to where Roman was standing and sat back down. 

“I can do more, see!” Remus said, sticking his hands in the paint once more. He still didn’t like the feeling, but as he pulled them out, he couldn’t stop them from waving just a bit out of excitement, sending paint flying in places paint absolutely should not go, but Roman seemed unbothered. Remus moved to a new section of the wall and swiped across it, letting his hands dance around a bit. He looked back at Roman for approval. 

“Marvelous, such an amazing display of artistry. You are truly ahead of your time.” Roman teased, and it made Remus’s heart swell. He waved his hands some more before settling back down on his rear. 

“An’ I’m gonna paint a shark!” He said, pointing to where he imagined it would go. Roman nodded in agreement.

“But of course, it simply could go nowhere else.” He said, before moving closer to Remus. He held his hands behind his back, but the regressor didn’t notice, just happy to finally have an audience for his ramblings that weren’t his stuffie. 

“An’-- An’-- An’--” Remus tried to think of more to say, but suddenly Roman was real close. He looked at his brother and finally noticed the playfulness they held, and Remus could only gasp as suddenly Roman was booping him, a dollop of yellow paint on the end of his finger, staining the little’s nose. The gasp was soon replaced by giggles as Remus’s own eyes sparked. 

“You’re gonna regret that!” He said, already lunging for his brother. They both fell into a fit of laughter as paint began being spread everywhere. Remus was wiping his blue hands all over Roman’s white shirt, while Roman rolled around, pulling out the paint he had hidden behind his back. He coated his own hand with yellow once more and pressed it into Remus’s back. Remus couldn’t help the overwhelming joy he was feeling as he stood up and scampered back to the blue paint, dipping a hand at it, splashing the paint at the other, spotting him all over with blue. 

Roman was unbothered as he moved closer, his own yellow hand now grabbing the other’s offending wrist, though very gently, never wanting to hurt his brother or make him think that he was doing it in an aggressive manner. Remus took it as a playful challenge and went to grab the paint in Roman’s hands, but the Prince just laughed and pulled away. 

“Gotta be quicker!” Roman said before putting more paint on his hands. Remus giggled and moved forward, heading towards the table with all the paint on it. 

By the time that the brothers had worn each other out, nothing had escaped the terrors of their little paint war. Roman’s room was covered in all sorts of different colors, a dash of green on his bed, a spot of purple on his desk. Even his mural hadn’t escaped the damages. Roman didn’t care though, being a being of pure metaphysics, it was just a matter of willing the mess away. But he was rather endeared to it, knowing it had brought the twins so much fun. 

Said twins hadn’t managed to come away unscathed either. They were covered in paint and each other’s handprints. Remus was worse off, and Roman suspected that was on purpose. They were laying Roman’s bed now, both giggling messes. By the time their laughter had settled, Remus was sitting up again. 

“That was fun!” He exclaimed, looking around the room. He felt a smidge guilty about the mess, but Roman had played too, so it wasn’t like it was his fault. He stifled a yawn, hiding it behind a blue hand. Sucker was sitting in his lap, spotted in orange and teal. His toy would have to be washed, but for now Remus cuddled into him, adding blue to the display of color. 

Roman sat up as well and nodded in agreement. He had had a lot of fun too, when was the last time he and Remus had played like that? It had to have been years. When he noticed the other yawned, it tugged at his heart slightly. Even when they were younger, Remus always had a nap after their big adventures. The memory was sweet, and it reminded him how happy he was that he was allowed to be a part of this side of Remus. 

“You can take a nap after a bath, Bubba. Would you like me to summon Janus?” He asked. Remus loved baths when he was regressed, and always asked that Janus give them. Janus knew exactly what temperature he liked the water. (Freezing cold was the preferred, just like the ocean, but they had settled on lukewarm so that Janus’s cold blooded body wouldn’t freeze up.), and he knew what toys were safe to put in the water, and he knew exactly how to prevent soap from getting in his eyes when he washed his hair. Janus was the preferred option. 

Which is why, when Remus grew stiff and silent, the air suddenly just a tad bit chillier, Roman grew concerned. In fact, it reminded him of why Remus had showed up in the first place. He had been crying, and never once did he ask for Roman to summon his main caregiver. Roman had comforted a sad Remus before, but it usually ended up with Remus asking for Janus to be there as well, the little craving his affection too. Now Roman was very concerned when that realization dawned on him. 

He scooted closer to his brother, gently taking his chin and making him look towards him. Remus’s eyes were very wet, and Sucker was settled right beneath his chin, ready for the boy to bury his face into if he needed it. Roman’s eyes were drenched in concern now. 

“What made you cry earlier, Re?” He asked, which sent Remus over the edge, his tears falling in earnest. He made to wipe them away, but it only smeared blue paint across his face. If Roman wasn’t so worried about his brother, he would have thought it was extremely cute. 

“Got in a fight with Jan.” Remus mumbled, his fingers edging close to his mouth, knowing he shouldn’t suck on them but craving the comfort. He pulled lightly on his lip instead. Roman tried to brush the fingers away, but Remus wouldn’t move them. Roman considered summoning the boy’s pacifier, but he needed the other to tell him what had happened first. 

“What about?” He asked, his tone soft, though he could feel a slight anger in his chest forming. They didn’t fight often, so to have a fight so bad that Remus had regressed and felt he couldn’t go to his main caregiver was very very worrying. 

“Took a prank too far.” Remus admitted, slipping into a younger headspace as he tended to do when he was feeling sad or his thoughts overwhelmed him. “Jan got hurt an’ told me I was ‘sufferable.” He explained, before deciding that sitting up was much too difficult. He moved to lay down on Roman, resting his head on his brother’s shoulder. Roman accepted the gesture and wrapped his arms around his brother in a hug. The explanation though was leaving a sour feeling in his stomach. That seemed rather typical of their dynamic, why was this triggering so much hurt?

“Did anything else happen?” Roman prodded. Remus seemed to think a moment, before he began to suddenly shake. Sobs were threatening to steal his words. He had to get everything out before he went nonverbal. 

“I tried to ‘pologize! T-tol’ me leave him ‘lone.” Remus cried. Ah, that would do it. Remus took things quite literally sometimes, especially if those words edged on his insecurities. If you say something just a bit too unclear, or have the slightest infliction in your tone that could indicate annoyance, Remus took it immediately to heart. That didn’t bother him too much when he was big. He was rather fond of irritating Patton and Virgil, but Janus was his rock. If Janus didn’t want him around, then who would?

Roman knew that Janus might have just said it in frustration, or he probably wasn’t aware Remus was probably on the edge of regressing when it happened. Neither of those possibilities eased the frustration that he felt. Roman had been working hard on trusting Janus more, aided immensely by being brought into his brother’s regression life. If he wanted to get along with Remus, he had to get along with Janus, those two were a packaged deal. So though he was frustrated, he knew better than to lash out or immediately start accusing Janus of being a jerk. This was all probably a misunderstanding anyways (Not that that was a good enough excuse for hurting Remus). 

“Sounds like Janus owes you an apology, Buddy.” Roman said, carding his fingers through his brother’s messy hair, working out some of the bits of dried paint that remained. Remus shrugged. He didn’t think an apology was necessary, but he did want Janus to stop being mad at him. 

“Perhaps we should go see him, he should know how you feel.” He explained, adjusting his hold of Remus just a bit so that they could look at each other. When Remus only shrugged again, Roman decided that was good enough of an answer for him. 

They sunk out together, both rising up outside of Janus’s room, now standing. Roman only then remembered that they were covered in paint, and if any of the others were to walk by and see, he’d be a bit embarrassed to have to explain they had been playing in it. No one was in the hallway though, and they could hear Patton laughing at something in the living room. Taking the moment while he had it, Roman quickly knocked on the door. 

“Janus, can Remus and I come in?” He asked, just loud enough to be heard through the door, still not wanting to alert the others. There were a few moments of silence, enough to make Roman wonder if maybe the deceptive side was somewhere else in the mindscape, but then the door was suddenly opening. He could feel Remus press up against him a bit, hiding behind his back. 

Janus’s bored expression hardly lasted a second before his eyes landed on Remus, who was clearly regressed and frightened (Also completely covered in paint). Janus had meant to act casual, pretend that he didn’t care that Remus had egregiously doused him in fake blood and guts, staining his clothes. He had planned on giving them both a bit of the cold shoulder, before cracking a joke or a sarcastic comment and letting Remus know all was forgiven. But the moment he saw Remus small and scared, those plans washed away. 

“What’s going on?” Janus asked, stepping aside so the two could walk in. Remus did not let go of his brother as they moved further into the room, still refusing eye contact with his caregiver. He wasn’t crying anymore, but he wasn’t far from it either. Roman looked back to see if Remus would speak, but when he gave a slight head shake, Roman understood. 

“Re told me that you two had a bit of an argument after a prank.” Roman explained. Without having all the details of what had actually happened, he couldn’t really elaborate more. But when he saw Janus was still a bit confused, he carried on. “He told me that you told him to leave you alone.” Roman’s gave a pointed glance that got across his disappointment. 

It seemed to take Janus a moment to register why this was such a big deal. He had said that, though he hadn’t expected Remus to take it so literally. Remus hadn’t shown any signs of being regressed when he was pulling the prank, had Janus missed something? Had that been a cry for attention that had gone terribly wrong? He sighed. 

“I did say that.” Janus said with a nod. “Remus, I didn’t mean it. I was very upset, but that’s not an excuse.” He explained, stepping closer. Remus stared at him a moment, before the tears finally began to fall again. He was relieved to know Janus still wanted him around. He sniffled, hiding his face in Roman’s shirt. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Janus said, finally close enough to Remus that he could properly comfort him. He gently rubbed his little’s arm. “I should have been more careful with my words, I’m always going to want you, even when I am upset.” He explained. It was just a second before Janus had an armful of baby, Remus burying himself into Janus’s hair, crying earnestly. 

Janus cooed at his boy, whispering more apologies and reminders that he loved the other. Roman watched the two, grateful that everything had been resolved. He took a step forward, feeling comfortable enough to leave Remus with Janus once more. Plus, he needed to get back to his room and clean up that mess. However, he stopped when he saw Janus hold up a gloved hand. 

“Ah ah, you both need to get cleaned before you do anything else.” Janus mused, tsking just slightly. Remus whined, and Roman felt his cheeks heat up. It felt funny, being chastised by the other, his head feeling just a bit light at the soft but firm tone.

“I can go to my own room and shower--” Roman started, but Janus was shaking his head. 

“Sorry, Prince, but I don’t need you tracking paint all throughout the house, isn’t my room enough?” He asked, gesturing towards the green and red shoe prints that were on his carpet. Roman felt his face heat up more, feeling bad about having done that. He looked towards Janus sheepishly. The other simply waved his hand. 

“Go ahead and use my shower, I’m sure you can summon yourself a new outfit though.” He said, guiding Remus towards his bed. When they were both sitting, he leaned towards his side table and opened the drawer. In it was a light green pacifier that he coaxed into Remus’s mouth with little protest. “I’ll give Remus a bath after you’re done. Unless you need me to wash you as well?” Janus asked teasingly. Roman huffed and looked away. 

“I got it!” He grumbled, before moving into the bathroom. Janus chuckled slightly, before peering up at his own little. 

“Do you think he regresses, or is just very easy to fluster?” Janus asked, not expecting an answer when he realized that his baby was barely coherent, fighting off the sleep that was threatening to take him. Janus smiled before helping Remus into a more comfortable position, laying him on the bed with the regressor’s head in his lap. 

“Alright Little Duke, you can sleep.” He said, giving the boy permission to stop fighting and finally get the nap in that he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops did I tease agere Roman right at the end with no plan of continuing that plotline, maybe <3


	3. UPDATE

THE STORY CONTINUES. 

I have decided to continue this plot under a new work called "Janus's First Encounter with Little Roman" which you can find here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973917/chapters/68514549

I hope that you enjoy <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if a character seems way ooc. I tried m'best :(


End file.
